Animal Fools
by Smarty 94
Summary: The animals of the zoo start pulling pranks on each other, but Cera goes to far when a prank she pulls on Spike lands the dinosaur on Jurassic Park. Meanwhile; Duncan is framed for pranking everyone in Toon City and tries to find out who the real culprit is.
1. Animals Prank Each Other

At the Toon City Zoo; Bageerah was relaxing on a tree.

"The perfect place for a cat nap." said Bageerah.

But he heard some bagpipe music and screamed before falling off the tree.

He then grumbled angry.

"Baloo." said Bageerah.

He saw Baloo in a kilt playing some bagpipes.

The Sloth Bear saw his best friend.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." said Bageerah, "But can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Can't, it's five thirty in the morning and I found out that I'm of scottish decent using that Ancestry DNA alasysis thing and I'm trying to get in touch with my routes." said Baloo.

The panther groaned.

Baloo laughed and removed the kilt and destroyed the bagpipes.

"April fools." said Baloo.

The Panther's mouth dropped open.

"Wha?" said Bageerah.

"Yeah, it's that day." said Baloo.

"I thought it was Easter." said Bageerah.

"It's crazy this year." said Baloo.

"Of course it is." said Bageerah.

In Surley's exhibit; the squirrel was stuffing tons of acorns in his tree.

"Come on, come on, get in there." said Surley.

He sighed and looked at the readers.

'"This is what I have to do every year, store nuts before the winter season as soon as the snow melts." said Surley.

Then an acorn fell on his head.

He then became red in anger and cussed.

"WHO THE HELL THREW AN ACORN ON MY HEAD!?" yelled Surley.

McSquizzy who was on said tree chuckled.

"April Fools you terribly colored squirrel." said McSquizzy.

"It's a birth defect." said Surley.

The Scottish Squirrl rolled his eyes.

"Also I thought it was Easter?" said Surley.

"It's weird this year." said McSquizzy.

In the Lion's Den; Simba was sleeping on a rock with a paw out.

Elliot snuck into the exhibit and placed some shaving cream on the paw and tickled the lion's head with a feather.

Simba raised his paw up, but instead of hitting his own face, he hit Elliot's face.

The one antlered deer groaned.

Simba laughed himself awake.

"April fools." said Simba.

Elliott rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah." He said. "Still it's crazy I thought it was Easter."

Simba nodded

"Amen." said Simba.

In Kaa's exhibit; the python was sleeping on his tree.

"Ah nothing like a nice relaxing day." he said.

He woke up and saw a mannequin.

Kaa smiled.

"A man cub." said Kaa.

He then constricted the mannequin before eating it in one gulp.

"Mmm." said Kaa.

Then an explosion happened inside of the snake.

Kaa became shocked before burping.

"Spicy." said Kaa.

Shere Khan laughed.

"April fools." said Shere Khan.

Kaa groaned.

In the ice age exhibit; Manny, Sid, and Diego were looking up at the sky and saw something coming down.

"Hey look, shooting star." said Manny.

"Ooh, make a wish, you got to make a-"Sid said before the object which was an air conditioner fell close to him, knocking the sloth away onto a tree, "WIIIIIIIIIIIISH!"

Manny noticed it and smiled.

"Wow, my wish came true." said Manny.

"I'm okay." said Sid.

The sloth then caught on fire.

"Mine to." said Diego.

The two laughed.

"APRIL FOOLS!" the two friends said.

On Isle Nublar; a crate was being pounded from the inside before breaking open, revealing Spike was in it.

The young stegosaurus looked around and became confused.

"Huh?" said Spike.

He saw tons of grass and smiled before he began to chow down on it.


	2. Duncan Framed

At Toon Manor; Duncan walked into the dining room yawning.

"Good morni-" Duncan said before noticing that all his roommates were angry, "Why the angry faces?"

"I think you know why." said Bugs.

Duncan sat down on a chair confused.

"No I don't." said Duncan.

"You shaved my head." Marco who had his hood on his head said pulling it down, revealing he didn't have any hair.

"You switched out my shampoo with pink hair dye." Sonic who had pink fur said.

"You sold my cloak to a bidder on eBay." Raven who didn't have her blue cloak said.

"But look at dem legs." said Beast Boy and growled causing Raven to blush.

"Get a room." said Sonic.

"Rou-stuck-gallons-of-reanut-rutter-in-ry-routh." Scooby Doo who was eating peanut butter said.

Everyone became confused at what Scooby said.

"Duncan placed peanut butter in Scoob's mouth." said Shaggy.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense." said Spongebob.

"You took my bill away." Daffy who didn't have a bill said.

"You dyed my natural streak of turquoise hair blond." Jackie whose hair was fully blonde said.

Bugs became confused.

"Wait I thought that streak was dyed." said Bugs.

"It's a funny story." said Jackie.

"You put some very unusual clothes on me." Dudley Puppy said before lifting a leg up, revealing pants.

"You replaced both my arms with frozen yogert and milkshake dispensers." Cyborg said before lifting his hands up, revealing said items.

He looked at them and smiled.

"Sure the milkshakes and fro yo's are amazing." Cyborg said before turning to Duncan angrily, "But still."

Duncan is shocked.

"Whoa I may play pranks on you guys which is weird because I thought it was Easter Today and not April Fools." He said.

Everyone nodded at that.

"But I didn't do any of these things." said Duncan, "I was out visiting my family last night and didn't come back till 2:00 in the morning."

Sonic scoffed.

"Please, we know how cold you are on April Fools. Besides, I remember the prank I pulled on Leni last year." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Sonic in his natural fur color walked to a bathroom and opened the door up, only for it to open part ways and see that there was a chain lock on it.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

He looked in the room and saw Leni was brushing her hair.

"Leni, why is there a chainlock on this door?" said Sonic.

"I put it there cause I need the personal space. Besides, I have to use the toilet real soon." said Leni.

Sonic looked at the readers and winked before looking back in the room.

"Alright, but I should tell you that isn't the second floor bathroom." said Sonic.

Leni stopped brusher her hair and turned to Sonic.

"Say what now?" said Leni.

"Yeah you're actually in my bedroom, the bathroom on this floor is actually a very fancy vase with some cat designs on it." said Sonic.

He pulled a table with said vase over to the room.

"Please, please, let me out, I need to go really bad." said Leni.

"Fine, unlock the door and I'll let you use the bathroom." said Sonic.

Leni nodded.

"Alright." said Leni.

She unlocked the bathroom and walked out of it before Sonic walked in and locked the door.

The dumb blonde then thought of something.

"Wait a minute." said Leni.

 **End Flashback**

"So that's why I had to buy a new vase." said Spongebob.

He then glared at Duncan.

"Come on, I didn't do any of that stuff. What about Luan, she could have done all of that." said Duncan.

"We placed her in Arkham Asylum last night. Safety precaution." said Charmcaster.

"So that leaves you as the prime suspect." said Owen.

A knocking was heard at the front door and Duncan walked over to it to see some of the manor residents friends were very angry.

The teen groaned.

"Okay, what'd I do this time?" said Duncan.

"You gave me liposuction." Globox who was very skinny said.

A Headless Ray was waving angrily at Duncan.

"You removed my boyfriends head." said Janna.

"You sold me mansion to someone for only a dollar." said Scrooge.

"And look at our tongues." Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Mayor Kronk said before sticking their tongues out, revealing that Bobby's was blue, Ronnie Anne's was grey with orange spots, and Kronk's was pink.

Duncan became confused by Kronk's tongue.

"What's wrong with you?" said Duncan.

Kronk grabbed a light chain and pulled it down, making all the lights go off and revealing that Kronk's tongue was glowing in the dark.

"Hey who turned out the lights?" said Spongebob.

"More importantly where did that light chain come from?" asked Lincoln.

"We want justice, all 8,582 of us citizens of Toon City." said Kronk.

The lights came back on and everyone saw that Duncan was gone.

"Where'd he go?" said Bobby.

Globox looked around and saw that Rayman was gone and shrieked.

"MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN VAPORIZED!" yelled Globox.

Everyone shook their heads.

"No he hasn't, Duncan took him away obviously. In fact, there are ways you can tell if anyone is American." said Janna.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In England; a woman was walking to the bathroom but Knuckles walked out the men's bathroom.

"Excuse me." said Knuckles.

The woman looked at the echidna before putting a hand to her ear.

"Found him, but I'm not to sure he's the guy we're looking for." said the woman.

" _Is he American?_ " said a male voice from a speaker.

The woman saw that Knuckles was standing infront of an American flag with an assault rifle in hand and tons of cheeseburgers next to him as a speaker system playing rock music played out.

"Extreamly." said the woman.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

With Duncan; he was hiding in an alleyway with the headless Rayman.

Duncan sighed.

"This is crazy." He said. "Why would they think I did that?"

Headless Ray punched Duncan and kicked him.

"Dude, I didn't even get rid of your head, I don't even know where it's at." said Duncan.

Headless Ray then gave Duncan the bird.

"Cute, very cute." said Duncan, "Someone's trying to make me seem guilty for April Fools this year."

Headless Ray pulled out his smartphone and managed to type down 'Who' and showing it to Duncan.

Duncan sighed and walked to a bench.

"I could guess Luan Loud, but she's in Arkham." Duncan said before doing some thinking, "Or is she?"

Later; the two were in Arkham Asylum at a visitor area.

Luan then appeared on the otherside from where they were sitting at and grabbed her phone before putting it to her ear.

"Well, story checks out." said Duncan.


	3. Spike's In Jurassic Park

Back at the Toon City Zoo; Randy entered the zoo.

"Can't believe I have to enter this place on a holiday people make a big fuss about, even if it's being shared with another day. Well, better see how things are doing." said Randy.

As he entered he was shocked to see what's happening.

"What the hell?" said Randy.

Boog threw a pie in Shere Khan's face.

The Tiger groaned and threw a duck at the bear.

But Boog moved out of the way.

"Missed me." said Boog.

But another duck hit his face.

"I was hoping they would be doing the Easter part of this day." said Randy.

A duck then was thrown at his head.

"Apparently not." said Randy.

He pulled the duck off his face.

"ALSO WHO THREW A DUCK AT ME!" He yelled.

All the animals whistled to themselves.

Randy sighed and went to Littlefoot.

"Why is everyone pulling April Fools pranks on each other? I was expecting them to do Easter stuff." said Randy.

"Well two things are happening today, so we figured why not." said Littlefoot.

"I guess." said Randy, "Anyways, what're you up to?"

"Well Cera says she pulled a fast one on Spike and we're trying to find him." said Littlefoot.

Randy nodded.

"Alright, and what kind of a prank was it?" said Randy.

Cera then appeared.

"I placed him in a shipping box that was heading for a petshop." said Cera.

Randy grabbed a clipboard and looked at it before becoming shocked.

"Uh, you didn't happen to believe the place was Isle Anue right?" said Randy.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" said Cera.

Randy groaned as Cera became confused.

"Isle Anue was the sight of the first dinosaur themepark with genetically restored dinosaurs." said Randy, "Basically, you sent Spike to his demise."

Cera became shocked.

"What?" said Cera.

"Yep, odds are Spike's probably being eaten alive by T-Rex's or velociraptors by now." said Randy.

In Jurassic Park; Spike was playing cards with a T-Rex and some velociraptors.

"Got any threes?" Asked a velociraptor

"Nope." said another velociraptor and turned to Spike. "How about you kid, any ones?"

Spike shook his head then drew a five on the ground with it's paw before pointing to the T-Rex.

The big dinosaur groaned before giving three fives to Spike.

"That dino is good." saod the T-Rex. "I'm glad we didn't eat him."

Back at the zoo.

"Hopefully this prank is better then what Joker's doing." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a park at Zootopia; Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were searching Joker's pants and tons of items were on the ground around him as Cheif Bogo was watching.

Nick pulled out a bowling pin.

"Bowling pin." said Nick.

Judy pulled out a record player.

"Record player." said Judy.

"Wow." said Joker.

Nick pulled out a joy buzzer.

"Joy buzzer." said Nick.

Judy pulled out a Ronald McDonald figure.

"Ronald McDonald action figure." said Judy.

"I'm holding it for a friend." said Joker.

Nick pulled out a Bug Out Bob squeeze toy and squeezed it.

"I don't know." said Nick.

Judy pulled out a Pennywise the Dancing Clown Doll and freaked out.

"Clown from It." Judy said before dropping it.

"That's beautiful." said Joker.

Nick pulled out a pair of spring eye glasses.

"Weird eye glasses." said Nick.

"Never seen those in my life." said Joker.

Judy pulled out an RPG.

"RPG." said Judy.

"I've a permit for that." said Joker.

Nick pulled out a photo stand.

"Picture of Bogo's wife." said Nick.

Bogo became shocked.

"What?" said Bogo.

"Uh oh." said Joker.

Bogo grabbed the photo and saw a black bison in a blue night gown on a bed with the words Call me writen on it and a phone number.

"MARGARET!" Bogo yelled before looking at Joker angrily, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Whoa, I thought you'd take a joke, because..."Joker said before grinning, "YOU MARRIED HER!"

He smacked Bogo and Nick several times.

"Gotta sting." Joker said before running off.

Bogo turned around and pointed to Joker, revealing that he was cuffed to Nick.

"Get him." said Bogo.

The cape buffalo looked at his wrist and groaned.

"Wilde." said Bogo.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yep, better be more interesting." said Randy.


	4. Suspects

With Duncan and Headless Ray; the two were in a park sitting on a park bench.

"Now who else could want to make me see bad on April Fools day when I do bad stuff all the time?" said Duncan.

Headless Ray reached under the bench and pulled out a squirrel that was eating some nuts.

Duncan saw this.

"Why would a squirrel do that?" said Duncan.

Headless Ray pointed to the nuts the squirrel was eating.

"Oh, someone who's nuts." said Duncan.

Headless Ray made a thumbs up.

"Little odd that you'd be saying that since you were nuts for not telling anyone you were twenty." said Duncan.

Headless Ray smacked Duncan across the face.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?" said Duncan.

Ray made a hand sign that said: for being an idiot.

"Okay." said Duncan.

Ray then did some work on his iPhone and Duncan saw it.

"What're you doing?" said Duncan.

Ray then showed a website showing a concert ticket and pushed an icon on the phone before an purchase successful statement appeared.

Duncan read some more of it and became shocked.

"There are tons of payments you're paying for." said Duncan.

Ray clenched a fist in anger.

"And it says where the website originated from." said Duncan.

In Dr Claw's hideout; the metal handed man chuckled as Talon was watching.

"At last, with this online ticket selling site, I'll be able to sell tickets for jacked up prices." said Dr Claw.

Talon and Madcat looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Then an explosion happened and the group turned to see a wall crumbling down and Duncan with an RPG and Ray at the hole in the wall.

Doctor Claw groaned.

"Doesn't anyone ever knock anymore? That's why I've got the knocker on my front door." said Claw.

"You've crossed the line Claw, you sold Rayman some Weird Al Yankovic tickets with outrageous prices." said Duncan, "And more then likely tried to make me look bad during April Fools."

Claw became confused.

"April Fools? I thought it was Easter." said Claw.

"Yeah even I'm confused by that Uncle Claw." said Talon who looked at a calendar.

MadCat nodded.

"But anyways, yes I did sell tickets at messed up prices, but why would I make you seem bad on April Fools? I don't even know you that well." said Claw.

Duncan did some thinking.

"Yeah that's fair." said Duncan.

"But there was a hooded figure caught on my security cameras from after midnight." said Doctor Claw.

Duncan did some more thinking.

"Hooded figure, I may know who that is." said Duncan, "Come Ray."

He walked off and Ray walked in the opposite direction as Duncan.

The delinquent returned and grabbed Ray and left again.

Claw sighed.

"That's a relief." said Claw.

Then tons of sirens were heard and a bunch of cops appeared before aiming their guns at Claw.

"Freeze, you're under arrest for selling tickets at jacked up prices from online." said Officer Strong.

Claw groaned.

"How do you like that, Gadget's been trying to arrest me for five years, and the cops manage to pull that off in five seconds." said Claw.

Talon nodded.

"We should escape Uncle Claw" Asked Talon.

"For once I agree with you." said Claw.

But the group was cuffed by the cops.

"Bullshit." said Claw.

In some mysterious home; Duncan barged through the door with Ray.

"MYSTERIOUS HOODED WOMAN!" yelled Duncan.

He looked around and became confused.

"Huh, no one's here." said Duncan.

"Guess again." Mysterious Hooded Woman who just appeared behind Duncan said.

Duncan screamed in shock.

Ray waved to Mysterious Hooded Woman happily.

The woman is shocked.

"What are you two doing here and what happened to this guy's head?" Asked The Hooded Woman

"I'm asking the questions here." said Duncan, "Now what were you doing at Doctor Claws place?"

"I bought a Justin Timberlake ticket from his website, and it costed me my life savings, and I went over there to give him a taste of karma." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

 **Flashback**

Mysterios Hooded Woman spray painted a ton of stuff all over some walls.

She chuckled and saw that she painted "Doctor Claw is very ugly, especially to the viewers and readers".

"Very nice." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

 **End Flashback**

Duncan looked at Mysterious Hooded Woman in shock.

"Dude seriously, spray painting a hideout?" said Duncan.

The Mysterious Hooded Woman nodded.

"Yep." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

"That's stupid, even for me." said Duncan.

Ray was currenly spray painting his own head on one of the houses walls and stopped.

The group saw Ray and Duncan groaned.

"I love it." said Mysterious Hooded Woman, "Though I have to say that I'm amazed that someone with no head was able to do that."

Ray gave her the middle finger angrily and stomped off.

"Look, I'm just trying to figure out who could be framing me on this April Fools day." said Duncan.

"Have you tried looking on Planet Onyx?" said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

She then became confused

"Also I thought it was Easter?" She asked.

"It's weird, but very odd that people would think that this is simply Easter day, it's the first day of April." said Duncan.

He walked off and Ray walked in the opposite direction.

Mysterious Hooded Woman moved Ray in the direction of the door before he walked off.

In the Planet Onyx tavern; a ton of villains were either drinking and/or doing their own things.

"Man this is the lofe huh?" Asked Eye Guy.

"I'll say and to good to relax once in a while." said King Sphinx.

Then the doors were pushed open and villains saw Duncan and Ray enter.

"Hey, that's one of those do gooders from Toon City." said Bird Brain.

Duncan scoffed.

"Please, I'm just as evil as you guys." said Duncan.

"How so?" said Hater.

"Just last week I stampeeded cattle." said Duncan.

"That doesn't sound very evil." said Sinestro.

"Through the Vatican." said Duncan.

"Kinky." said Sinestro.

"I also ate a bowls of nails for breakfast." saod Duncan.

"So what?" asked Joker.

"Without any milk." said Duncan.

Everyone shrieked.

"That's impossible." said Parasite.

"No, I did, see for yourself in this perfectly timed flashback." said Duncan.

 **Flashback**

Duncan was in a room eating a bowl of nails that didn't have any milk in it.

 **End Flashback.**

Everyone started puking in shock.

"Ok that's crazy even for me." said Joker. "I'm crazy enough to battle Batman but eating a bowl of nails without milk, no way."

"BULLSHIT!" everyone pretended to cough.

Joker chuckled sarcastically.

"Laugh it up all you want." said Joker, "But I would never do such a thing."

"Oh did I say I ate a bowl I meant a BUCKET OF NAILS WITHOUT MILK!" shouted Duncan.

Everyone puked some more.

Later; Duncan and Ray walked out of the tavern.

Ray held up a Dead End sign and showed it to Duncan.

But Duncan ignores it.

"Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. I shouldn't be at a tavern on a planet full of villains, I should be on Earth looking for the crook." said Duncan.

Ray walked infront of Duncan with the same sign up, but the teen didn't notice it.

"Yeah, that's what I should have done all along." said Duncan.

Ray tapped a foot angrily before tossing the sign at the delinquents head.

"OW!" shouted Duncan.

He saw the sign and picked it up.

"I know this is a dead end." said Duncan.

Ray pulled out a sharpie and wrote something down on the front of the sign before stopping.

The teenager turned the sign around and saw that the sign now said 'Check every dead end again.'

Duncan is confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Duncan.

Later; the delinquent was in Arkham Asylum dressed as a guard and pushing a cart full of laundry around.

"This is stupid, I prefer escaping prisons, not entering them." said Duncan.

Ray who was hiding under the laundry punched the teenager in the face.

"Ow." said Duncan.

Ray waved the same hand angrily.

"Don't speak to me like that. Besides, we're still reeling from you being twenty and the way Marco took the news of becoming an older brother." said Duncan.

 **Flashback**

Weeks ago in the mansion living room; Bugs and Daffy were watching Ghost Rider when the door was busted down by a very happy Marco.

"Hey guys, did you hear the news? I'm going to be a brother." said Marco.

The two became confused.

"Huh?" said Daffy.

"Why is he acting like Darth Vader in those How it Should Have Ended videos?" said Bugs.

"MY MOTHER'S GOT A BUN IN HER OVEN!" Marco yelled before running off.

The two best friends looked at each other.

"Should we be worried or proud?" said Daffy.

"Both." said Bugs.

In the game room; Sonic, Jackie, Randy, and Lynn Jr were playing Mario Kart 8 DX on the Switch as Theresa was watching and painting a picture of the group sitting on the couch.

Sonic was Wario, Jackie was Mario, Randy was Bowser Jr, and Lynn was Peach.

"Here we go, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win." said Sonic.

"You wish." said Lynn.

Marco then busted the door down.

"GUESS WHAT!" yelled Marco.

Theresa became shocked and accidentally painted a red line through the painting.

She noticed it and growled angrily.

"I'M GOING TO BE A BROTHER!" yelled Marco.

Everyone became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Randy.

"That's right, my mother is going to be giving birth to a new Diaz sometime soon." said Marco.

He kissed Jackie before walking off.

"What was that all about?" said Jackie.

"Nevermind what that was, how could his parents pulled that off?" said Lynn.

Sonic did some thinking.

"How should I put this? When a man and a woman love each other very much, they decide to-"Sonic said before Jackie stuck a pickle in his mouth.

"Don't even." said Jackie.

"Yeah we all know about the birds and the bees." said Theresa.

Sonic spat out the pickle.

"Yuck, I hate pickles, even when mixed with peanuts." said Sonic.

With StarFire and Robin they were sleeping in Robins Bed when Marco appeared.

"GUESS WHAT!" He shouted.

This woke the two up and starfore laser blasted everything.

The two heroes looked at Marco.

"What?" said Starfire.

"I'M GOING TO BE A BROTHER!" yelled Marco.

The two heroes looked at each other as Marco left

With Ben and Kai the two were at the pool and Ben was in the water while Kai was watching.

"Let's see if Four Arms can last long in the water." said Ben and turned into Four Arms.

Kai smiled and Marco appeared.

"HEY GUYS!" shouted Marco causing Kai to freak out and fall in the water.

Four Arms popped out of the water.

"What is it?" said Four Arms.

"I've got good news." said Marco.

"You're going to be a brother." said Four Arms.

"Yeah man." said Marco.

 **End Flashback**

Duncan and Ray were standing in front of a solitary confinment cell.

"This must be it." said Duncan.

Ray gave Duncan a fish which comfused him.

"Yeah, I don't know what you're trying to say." said Duncan.

Ray grabbed the fish and slapped Duncan across the face with it.

"Can't you just show me what it's about?" said Duncan.

Headless Ray became mad and the fish rolled its eyes.

"He's saying I have a key inside of me." said the Fish.

Duncan became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Duncan.

Ray stuck his hand in the fish's mouth and pulled out some keys.

Duncan groaned.

"Gross." said Duncan.

He grabbed the key and unlocked the door before it opened up, revealing an empty room.

"Weird, anyone in this type of room shouldn't be allowed outside." said Duncan.

Ray grabbed the bed and moved it out of the way, revealing some type of hole before he pointed at it.

Duncan is shocked.

"Where does that hole lead to?" said Duncan.

Later; Ray emerged from the hole with a guard uniform, a bo staff, a cup of pudding, and a plastic spoon.

"So Luan managed to dig her way to the locker room for a uniform then to the storage bay for some stuff, then to the mess hall where she destroyed the prison's entire stock of pudding, and out of Arkham using only a plastic spoon?" said Duncan.

Ray held both his thumbs up.

"But where's she heading next?" said Duncan.

Ray pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Duncan.

The teen became shocked.

"That ain't good." said Duncan.

He then started running off.

"Come on Headless." said Duncan.

Ray followed Duncan.


	5. Getting Spike Back

On Jurassic Park; Baloo's airplane landed on the island and Randy, Littlefoot, Cera, and Baloo exited the plane.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." said Baloo.

Randy looked at Baloo

"Since when can you fly a plane?" He asked.

"Simple, I'm a genetically enginered experiment gone wrong." said Baloo.

Everyone stared at Baloo in shock.

"Nah, I'm just a regular talking sloth bear with a piloting lisence." said Baloo.

Randy nodded.

"I see." He said.

LittleFoot is shocked.

"Wow." saod the Brontosaurus.

"Yep." said Baloo.

"Now lets find that baby stegasaurous." said Randy.

Littlefoot and Cera just stared at Randy in confusion.

"Spiketail." said Baloo.

Randy nodded.

"Good call." said Randy.

The group walked off.

Later; they appeared at a green feild.

"Where can Spike be?" Asked Cera.

"This seems like the likely place." said Randy.

Cera became confused.

"How so?" said Cera.

"The ammount of grass there is." said Randy.

"Yeah but there are no bite marks." saod Cera.

Just then a Raptor appeared.

"Hey." said the raptor.

The group turned around and saw the raptor before becoming shocked.

"IT'S A TINY GODZILLA!" yelled Randy.

The Raptor became confused.

"I resent that." He said.

The group became shocked.

"You're looking for a spiketail right? We've got him, but not eating him." said the raptor.

Everyone became confused.

"Why?" Asked Cera

"We were going to, but we got to talking with the kid, and he turned out to be very cool and laid back." said the raptor.

"That's Spike for you." said Baloo.

The raptor became shocked.

"Spike, is that his name now?" said the raptor.

Randy nodded.

"Well we are friends with Spike." He said.

"Well don't worry man we won't ever eat any friends or family of Spike." said the Raptor.

He then whistled.

Spike then appeared and chuckled.

"SPIKE!" yelled the dinosaurs.

They approached Spike and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you again." said Littlefoot.

"I'm never pulling a prank like that on you ever again." said Cera.

Spike then burped in Cera's face.

"Excuse me." said Spike.

"Nah, it's cool." said Cera.

The raptor then farted.

Everyone looked at the raptor who chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, we've only been eating Jello on this island, gives us bad gas." said the raptor.

"I thought you ate meat?" Asked Randy.

"We adapted to eat anything now." saod the Raptor. "Some of us even became gardeners and ranchers."

Randy did some thinking.

"Yeah that makes sense." said Randy.

He then turned to Spike.

"So ready to go?" Asked Randy.

Spike looked sad and Randy saw this.

"Or do you wanna stay here with your new friends?" Asked Randy.

Spike did some thinking.

Later; the group was flying back to America, but now with the raptors and some T-Rex's.

"WHY WAS I TALKED INTO THIS!?" yelled Randy.


	6. Stopping Luan

In Mewni; a portal opened up before Duncan and Headless Ray emerged from it.

Ray who was holding a pair of hedge clippers but them away.

"How is it Heckapoo gave you dimensional hedge clippers?" said Duncan.

Ray raised his hands in confusion.

"I could have used my own, if I hadn't of left them at the mansion." said Duncan, "Now where could Luan be?"

Ray pointed to Mewni Castle.

Duncan saw the castle.

"Yeah that's a good possibility." said Duncan.

The two approached the castle.

Ray put a hand on Duncan's chest to stop him.

The teen became confused.

"What is it?" said Duncan.

Ray pointed to the entry way, revealing Luan in a black cloak.

Duncan became shocked.

"There she is." said Duncan, "Get everyone over here fast."

He walked off.

Ray pulled out his smartphone and managed to do some texting.

Luan pulled out a big box and set it on the ground before she began to walk off.

"Hold it Luan." said a voice.

The prankster girl became shocked and turned to see Duncan aiming a tranq gun at her.

"So you figured me out." said Luan.

"Yeah, prank everyone in Toon City and make it seem like it was me while in Arkham." said Duncan.

"The perfect cover." Luan said before chuckling, "And no one will know it was me."

But Raph appeared and managed to hold her in a hammer lock.

"Guess again." said Raph.

Luan saw several residents and groaned.

"Guess we should have seen this coming." said Lincoln.

The King and Queen exited the castle confused.

"What the hell is going on here?" said King Butterfly.

"I'll tell you what's going on, Luan was about to pull an April Fools on you." said Duncan.

The two became shocked.

"I thought it was Easter in your dimension." said Queen Butterfly.

"It's weird." said Sonic.

The royaltiy nodded.

"Alright, now that I cleared my name, we can all go home." said Duncan.

But the scene quickly changed to him and Luan in the Mewni castle dungeon.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Duncan.

"Yeah, we don't want to take anymore chances, so see you tomorrow." said Sonic.

The group walked off.


	7. Spike's Back

Back at the Toon City Zoo; the raptors and T-Rex's were getting settled into the dinosaur house.

"This is getting crowded." said Topsy.

"Of course it is." said Grandpa Longneck.

Randy who was in the house chuckled.

"Well this was to come due to tripping in Jurassic Park." said Randy.

Spike was playing bingo with his new dinosaur friends.

"32." said a velociraptor.

Spike placed a chip on his card and mumbled.

"Rats." said the raptor.

Back at Toon Manor; the other residents were enjoying dinner.

"To think that Luan, the very person we sent to Arkham for a whole day was behind the whole big April Fools on all of us was behind everything." said Ben.

"Well we should have seen that coming." said Lynn Jr.

"Still there's one thing I don't get." said Spongebob.

Everyone turned to the sponge confused.

"What?" said Cyborg.

"How was Luan able to pull all of that off in such a short time? More importantly, where are the things she made off with?" said Spongebob.

Then Ray appeared with a huge sack before setting it on the table, shocking everyone.

"Where did you find that?" said Kai.

Ray pulled out Luan's ventriloquist dummy.

"Luan's room?" said Sonic.

Ray held a thumbs up.

"Alright, lets see what's in here." said Spongebob.

He reached into the sack and started feeling around before pulling out a bottle of hair dye remover.

"Hair dye remover." said Spongebob.

Sonic grabbed the bottle.

"I'll need that." said Sonic.

"Same here." said Jackie.

Spongebob then pulled out a bag of some type of yellow stuff before popping it open and sniffing it.

"Liposuctioned fat." said Spongebob.

Owen turned green before vomiting.

Ray took the bag.

Spongebob pulled out both of Cyborgs arms.

"Severed arms." said Spongebob.

He tossed the arms to Cyborg and they hit him in the face, making the metahuman scream in pain.

The sponge then pulled out a duck bill.

"Daffy's bill." said Spongebob.

He placed it on Daffy's face.

"There we go." said Daffy.

Spongebob pulled out Raven's cloak.

"A blue cloak." said Spongebob.

Raven grabbed the cloak and put it on.

"Back to the way it was." said Raven.

Spongebob then pulled out Rayman's head.

"Floating head." said Spongebob.

Ray grabbed his head before putting it back in place.

The limbless hero chuckled.

"Who's ready to see people get their butts kicked again?" said Ray.

Spongebob then pulled out a picture frame.

"Picture of Bobby Santiago." said Spongebob.

Lori became shocked.

"What?" said Lori.

She grabbed the frame and saw that the picture was of Bobby in only a pair of black underwear while sitting on a bed with the words 'Call me' and a phone number writen on it.

Lori then became very mad.

"I'LL KILL HERRRRRRR!" Lori yelled very loudly making tons of birds fly off.

"Wow, she's been worried about Bobby leaving her for Leni, yet he cheated on her with Luan." said Sonic, "What a twist."

He and Ray fist bumped each other.

"Well, now we don't have to worry about being pranked till next April Fools." said Marco.

The group resumed eating their dinner.

Beast Boy sighed.

"The legs are gone." said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes but smiled and flashed her legs to Beast Boy.

The green skinned man saw the legs and turned into a horse and neighed before turning into a dog and howling.

He then turned into a bird and whistled before going rooster and crowing.

Then finally he turned to normal and whistled.

He turned to the readers.

"Reaw." said Beast Boy.


End file.
